Girl Meets: Double the Fun
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Riley and Maya both want to date Lucas. The only problom is who will get to date him first and how would they deside. Only one way to find out.


This story is rated M and it has sex in it. I don't own, work for, know anyone who owns, works for Disney and Disney's Girl Meets World in anyway. Just like the show this story is 100% fiction. If any part is true then it's just dumb luck.

This story parring(s) comes from James Stryker Hope you enjoy it.

Riley and Maya both want to go on a date with Lucas and they let him know that. Lucas did not know what to do. Should he go on a date with Maya first or Riley? He knew whoever he picked first would mean he has a favorite knowing very little of girl logic when in fact it was just random, but he knew the girls won't see it that way instead he had an idea where he did not have to pick who he will go out on a date with him first they will. After all it will show he has no favorite. Now the question became who is the better friend between the girls. They just looked at each other knowing very well they want the other to take the first date to the point they would do something to solve the problem. They know asking Lucas to pick out of the two is out of the question as he gave that responsibility to them. Then Maya came up with the best idea she could think of.

"Well Huckleberry..."

"I hate when you call me that."

"Well I don't so Riley and I will let you know by tomorrow who will take the first date before class starts."

Riley and Maya was soon in Riley's room. They were the only ones in the apartment. Riley's mom and Auggie was at Dewey's or Doy as he likes to be called and her dad was still at school grading papers as it was much more quiet and won't be tempted to watch TV and not do his work.

"So Maya how are we going to decide on who will take the first date?"

"A far and simple challenge."

"What kind of far and simple challenge."

Maya just smiled at Riley and Riley was now thinking this challenge may not be far and simple after all. Maya went in her bag and pulled out her dildo.

"Whoever squirts first dates Lucas second."

"One why do you have that in your bag and two I don't have a dildo I'm I good girl."

"Well one I had a feeling it was going to come down to this so why not make a challenge nitrating. Two I know you have one and its under your bed and its all pink and purple and it had a rainbow and a unicorn on it."

"Ok I'm a little bit of a bad girl. Is that bad."

"No Riley us girls need a fake dick going in us to feel good and with out fear getting a baby."

The girls where soon on Riley's bed naked with their dildo in hand.

"What are the rules again?"

"Simple who ever squirts first loses and you can do anything to me to make me squirt first and I can do the same to you, but you have to keep playing with your pussy."

"Ok."

The girls soon get to work and Maya gave the first attack. She leaned over and kissed Riley on the lips. Riley returned the hit by sucking on one of Maya's tits. Maya did the next attack on hoping it will work. She started to rub Riley's clit. The girls just moaned as they playfully attacked each other. Riley was desperate. She went all out by licking Maya's clit. As for Maya she never knew Riley had it in her to lick her pussy. The feeling was too much and lost the war as she was the first to squirt. However that did not stop Riley to pull out Maya's dildo and stated to eat her out. The girls soon ended up in a sixty nine both girls without the dildos as they eat each other out. They were starting to moan like crazy. Riley soon ended squirting and then Maya once again. At the end of the day they made each other squirt five more times.

The next day while Riley and Lucas was on their first date together. Maya was in her room naked fucking herself with one of her dildos as she played with her breasts. She went faster and faster with her dildo just thinking about her turn with Lucas that caused her to squirt five different times. While Maya was having fun with herself the date was almost over at Lucas's house empty house. The two just looked at each other as they leaned in for a kiss. The kiss ended in making out it did not take long for the two of them to be naked on his bed. Lucas sucked each breast for a while before kissing his way down. The Texas ended at Riley's pussy and started to finger her. This caused her to moan. Lucas was then able to pick her up and made himself on the bottom of a sixty nine. While he was eating her out she took his seven inch dick and started to suck. They both moaned at the amazing feeling they were having. Riley stopped sucking and started to suck on his balls as he kept eating her out while squeezing her ass. This caused her to squirt onto his face where he gladly licked it up. In return she sucked him until he came. She stopped sucking him and pulled away from Lucas's mouth. She quickly turned herself around and took his dick and shoved it into her pussy causing he to squirt. Lucas went slow at first as the two made out then soon picked up speed. He was fucking her fast and hard until he was on the edge he quickly pulled out and came onto her chest. Riley got surprised when Lucas licked some of his cum off of her before kissing her on the lips.

The next day after school Riley was home by herself once again. This gave her the chance to be naked on her bed to play with her tits while shoving her dildo into her pussy. Riley could not help moaning thinking about the sex she had yesterday. She soon slid the dildo in deeper until only her finger tips was holding onto her dildo. Riley gave out a final moan before she squirted. While Riley was having fun with herself Maya and Lucas was on their date that lead them into Maya's room. The two where naked making out. Maya did not want to waste any time by going on her knees and started to suck on Lucas's dick causing Lucas to moan. Maya just sucked faster until Lucas came in her mouth. She got back up and pushed Lucas onto her bed before putting his dick into her pussy. Maya was in total control as she fucked herself. She grabbed Lucas's hands and placed them on her tits. Maya ended fucking herself even faster and harder until she squirted. Yet she kept on going even faster and harder on herself causing her to squirt again. All this was putting Lucas on the edge and Maya could tell he was getting close so she got off of him and made him eat out her pussy until she squirted. She soon grabbed Lucas's dick and put it in her pussy. Once again she took control she ended squirting onto Lucas once again until he was on edge. Maya soon pulled out and Lucas came on Maya's chest. As Lucas was licking up his cum Maya made him lick all of it up.

It has been a week since Lucas had sex with Riley and Maya. He was invited to Riley's and Lucas thought he had to make his mind who he wanted to be his girlfriend. He was sitting by the bay window while the girls sat on the bed. Lucas did not know what will happen but he end up finding out. Maya and Riley end up making out with each other. Lucas quickly got hard on seeing his two friends making out. Before they knew it they were naked in Riley's bed. The girls teamed up working on Lucas's dick while he went back and forth eating out Riley and Maya's pussies until they squirted. Riley was the first to be fucked but this time Lucas fucked her in the ass while Maya eat her out. Then Lucas was soon surprised when Maya began not only rim him but fingering him too. He could not explain it but it felt so good to him. He did not think it was possible getting fingered and rimmed would feel like this. Lucas got another surprise when a dildo slid in his ass. As Lucas is fucking Riley's ass he was getting his ass fucked by a dildo while Maya was eating out Riley's pussy causing her to squirt into Maya's face. This just caused Riley to fuck herself even faster until she could tell Lucas was about to cum. She quickly pulled out started to jack off Lucas until he came on his chest.

 **I hope you liked it. If you have a comment or an idea feel free to hit the review button that is open to all or PM me if you are a member. Not a member? It's free to be one :) Also feel free to read my other works.**


End file.
